1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical communications, and more particularly to polarization mode dispersion (PMD) compensation in polarization multiplexed coded OFDM systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of fiber-optic communication systems operating at high data rates is significantly degraded by the influence of intra-channel and inter-channel fiber nonlinearities, polarization mode dispersion (PMD), and chromatic dispersion.
In order to overcome those challenges, novel advanced techniques and devices in modulation and detection, coding and signal processing are of high importance. To deal with PMD, a number of methods have been proposed recently. While the proposed methods are capable of dealing with PMD to some extent, further improvement, for example, with respect to efficiency, is desirable.